Patient (Kind Of)
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Percy always had problems being patient, college hadn't changed that. Annabeth was only trying to finish a book, but she didn't get the chance


Percy and Annabeth had been living together in a small two bedroom apartment for the last two years. They'd gotten it after their first year of college, originally sharing it with Annabeth's brother, Malcom, until he got a better offer with two of his friends about six months ago. Since then Annabeth and Percy have converted the extra room into an office/library sort of room, since the living room area of the apartment was lacking the necessary room for their combined college books and work, along with Annabeth's numerous collection of books. Within a few weeks they'd acquired two small desks, a slightly used couch from Percy's mother, and a tall bookshelf from a local shop. The room came together well and Annabeth spent most of her time in there, studying for classes or reading on the couch.

It was Sunday, and like many Sunday's before that Annabeth was sprawled out on the couch, a new book in her hand, all her homework had been finished yesterday and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Percy had work that morning and wouldn't be back till sometime in the afternoon. Annabeth was bored so she decided to read one of the books she'd gotten for her last birthday. It was a simplistic story and Annabeth was getting through it remarkably quick. By the time Percy returned home from work she had only two chapters left, and while she wasn't particularly enthralled with the book, she did want to know how it ended.

Percy walked through the door of their apartment, kicking off his sneakers and throwing jacket on the hook on the wall. He walked to their room to change out of his work clothes. Percy's shift at the restaurant had been hellish today and his shirt held various stains to prove it. All he wanted to do was change, order a pineapple pizza, and spend a little time with Annabeth before they went to bed to get up early the next morning for classes.

He yanked the once clean shirt off over his head and threw it into the laundry bin, his jeans and socks followed soon after. Clad only in his loose fitting boxers Percy went into the adjoining bathroom. Looking in the mirror he noticed smears of ketchup behind his hair and along his hair line; he quickly washed his face to rid himself of the sticky marks. Once he wiped his face he returned to the room and began digging through draws for something clean and comfortable to wear. He finally found a pair of black shorts and an orange shirt and quickly redressed before going to find Annabeth.

It wasn't really a question of where she was but of how long she would be there. Like usual she was in the office; reading. Percy stood in the doorway watching her read for a few moments. Her blonde hair hung loosely in soft curls while her piercing grey eyes focused on the page in front of her. She was lying against the arm of the one side of the couch while her legs were stretched out to the opposite side of the couch. She was wearing green and grey plaid shirt, a few buttons at the top were left undone revealing a little bit of cleavage and a grey tank top underneath, and a pair of jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh leaving her tan toned legs uncovered.

Annabeth's legs had always been one of his favorite, physical, aspects. When they'd met at camp he was able to see them all the time due to the summer heat. Over the years scars and bruises had marred the skin but that didn't change anything for Percy. Shaking his head and trying to calm himself Percy walked over to the couch.

Annabeth didn't make any move to signal that she knew he was there but Percy knew better than to believe that she wasn't acutely aware of his presence. The observant girl was always aware of her surroundings, even if she didn't always show it. Percy smiled, loving the focus she gave everything in her life. Quietly he wrapped a hand around her ankles, lifting her legs up and sitting down on the couch. When he released her ankles she laid them across his lap and continued to read, only a chapter away from finding out how it ended. She knew Percy wouldn't be patient long but she refused to stop what she was doing simply for his sake.

As Annabeth guess it was only a few minutes later when Percy started to fidget, his ADHD getting the better of him. First he picked at a string from the couch. It wasn't long before he moved to Annabeth's legs. He started to rub her calf, enjoying the smooth, soft skin of her leg. Normally this would have annoyed Annabeth; this distraction usually came about when she was trying to work while he was procrastinating. But she found it to be relaxing at the moment, his large warm hand on her skin, his fingertips tracing patterns on her calf. While she was enjoying his touch, it was still distracting her from finishing her book.

Defiantly Annabeth refocused on her book, determined to finish the book. She continued reading for another few minutes before Percy finally started to verbally distract her. While he was enjoying the feeling of her skin under his hand he now wanted more.

"Annabeth…" he said her name, his voice almost a whine.

"Hm…" she replied, enjoying his impatience while she continued to fake read.

"Are you done yet?" this time he was definitely whining. Annabeth had to hide the smile that showed up on her face behind her book and took a few moments before answering him.

"Nope." She finally replied, making a popping noise with the p. She could feel the frustration coming of Percy in waves as he pouted in silence for a bit. It was getting harder to ignore his hand still on her leg without the book so she tried to move her legs. She was able to move one but the other was restrained by something or someone. Looking down she saw that Percy had a hold of her ankle. She glared at the smirk he sent her way when he noticed her try and pull her foot out of his grasp. Knowing it would only annoy her he lifted her leg up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice smooth as he leaned in closer. Annabeth was getting very annoyed by this point. Closing her book she sat up and glared at the playful smirk on his face.

"Percy will you just stp-" she didn't get to finish as Percy moved fast, snatching the book out of her hand and roughly kissing her. She was stunned for a moment; Percy used that to his advantage. He tossed the book across the room and pinned her underneath him. After her moment of surprise she started to push against him, trying to get up, but he was much heavier than her and she was pinned down securely. She tried to yell at him, but she the second she opened her mouth to speak he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Annabeth slowly started to melt into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Annabeth eventually winning. They stayed like that on the couch until Percy's rumbling stomach interrupted them. They ordered a pizza and spent the rest of the night together.

Annabeth never did finish the book, but if she really thought about it, Percy's interrupting kisses were a much better ending that whatever the book had.


End file.
